<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Today is a Beautiful Day by usagigirlff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707376">Today is a Beautiful Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagigirlff/pseuds/usagigirlff'>usagigirlff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moca's ChikaItaWeek2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ChikaIta Week 2020, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagigirlff/pseuds/usagigirlff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>[<a href="https://twitter.com/ChikaitaWeek">#Chikaita Week 2020</a>] Day 2: Home/Family/Trust</i>
</p><p>It's a rainy day on Veludo Way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moca's ChikaItaWeek2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ChikaIta Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Today is a Beautiful Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain patters across their window in a steady drumming beat. The buzzing hum of electronics illuminates the dark evening with it's artificial white glow, serving to highlight the outline of a person hunched over their desk, clacking away mechanically at speeds blending into ambient music.</p><p>Chikage doesn't know when he first referred to this room as home, but it feels odd to not picture this exact scene when he thinks of the word now.</p><p> </p><p>It's not a particularly busy day at Mankai Company, all practices are called off due to the changing seasons signaling the end of another quarter. It's a hectic time for those finishing their final summer projects in time for fall, and the rainy weather is doing just as well to mercilessly remind them of the impending due dates.</p><p>As of now, Chikage's own work is surprisingly sparse, having finished negotiating the finer details of their international trading in time for the holidays across the water. While he could pester them for a more timely response through email, not an unusual behaviour for a workaholic like him, this early fall weather has been calling warmer, spicier specialties to open up around Veludo Way. It would almost be a shame to not take this golden opportunity to experience them all first hand and update his fellow curry lovers before the post work rush.</p><p>Unfortunately, today Chikage doesn't feel much like braving the torrential downpour to stake out potential canidates. Not when he can occupy his comfortable spot on the couch and finally read the book he'd left unfinished in their room while he was overseas.</p><p> </p><p>The distant backdrop of the rain outside set the mood as he delved further into his spy adventure book. The adventure scenes, while completely unrealistic and lacking any sense of espionage, were throughly enjoyable in an odd parody sense. None of the main characters seemed to remember that the spy part of the genre at all. Still, it was fantastical, and well written, so there wasn't much he could complain about.</p><p>The dry creek of leather with the loose skating of wheels on hardwood provided a momentary distraction, but Chikage mindfully forged on—just about 30 more pages of blissful conflict resolution and he could give his full opinions before starting on the next novel.</p><p> </p><p>Arms wrapped around his shoulder, the coolness of the polyester jacket contrasting harshly against the warmth of the sudden embrace. Pale hands scooped around to rudely interrupt the next line of the book by splaying outward into his immediate field of vision.</p><p> </p><p>"Senpaaai~ I'm boooored."</p><p> </p><p>Chikage tipped his pointed finger to stop the paperback from fanning completely shut and gave the offending limb a stern push.</p><p>While it gave leverage easily, it also took the path to wrap around his neck like some overgrown scarf.</p><p>As if in retaliation, said scarf put his lips closer to Chikage's ear, lightly blowing on it in the annoying vye for attention only younger siblings could achieve.</p><p> </p><p>"Chigasaki, don't you have other things to do? It's time for your stream isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm, can't." Itaru hummed directly into his ear, "The rain will drop my mic noise into a fuzzy mess."</p><p> </p><p>"Then go finish your work."</p><p> </p><p>Chikage couldn't quite see him over his shoulder, but he could practically feel the eye roll in his blind spot.</p><p> </p><p>"You of all people should know I don't take my work home."</p><p> </p><p>"So you do have some left. Hmm. Then as your senpai, it's only right that I'm making sure my precious kouhai is doing his job properly."</p><p> </p><p>"Senpaaaaiii~"</p><p> </p><p>Chikage extracted himself from the human octopus arms and attempted to use the height of the couch to put enough space... just 30 pages until the resolution...</p><p>But of course his game addicted roommate wouldn't give up so easily. The couch cushions bounced under the pressure of someone bodily throwing themselves over the back board. Why was it that Chigasaki could somehow reserve this much energy for stunts like this?</p><p> </p><p>"Ow. Help?" Never mind. Looking at his now upsidedown pout, Chikage felt that he could use the time during Itaru's attempts to fix the strange position he'd flung himself into to finally finish his book.</p><p>But still, Chikage grabbed his bookmark from the table in front, temporarily giving up on his own goals in the face of such a persistent pursuer. Well that and the world of fictitious spys had slightly escaped his interest now that something more entertaining and real had sufficiently distracted him.</p><p>Besides, watching Chigasaki try to reorient himself was entertaining enough.</p><p> </p><p>Now slightly more ruffled than earlier, the honey blond sorted himself into a more kneeling position, (one slipper noticeably missing) with hair in a slight mess from the landing. It was almost cute, seeing him so childishly put-out by his own machinations.</p><p> </p><p>"Meanie. Aren't you supposed to be nicer to me now that we're dating?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't recall that being part of the contract, not that it even included this possibility."</p><p> </p><p>"Cheapskate."</p><p> </p><p>While seeing him silently pout was pretty cute, Chikage knew that he had to give him some attention—spoiled brat of a lover that he was. Itaru could be surprisingly tenacious about holding a grudge, or at least busying himself into his games until even Chikage wouldn't see hide nor hair of him for weeks. Something about mobage gps perks? Still, Chikage at least knew how their little push-pull game worked.</p><p>Sighing, Chikage set his book down and sat back, turning his attention toward the petulant blond.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright come here."</p><p> </p><p>"Yay~ I knew senpai's affection points had leveled after all."</p><p> </p><p>Itaru took the opportunity to move himself closer, nuzzling up into Chikage's arms like a giant cat. The current state of his bundle of hair doing nothing to dissuade from that illusion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Since when would I have ever thought that I would find something as precious as this to hold in my arms?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at amused magenta eyes, peering back at him as though reading exactly what Chikage was thinking.</p><p> </p><p><em>I've gotten soft. Because of these eyes</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Slightly embarrassed, he pushed a hand through the frump of fluffy hair attacking his chest, slightly concealing the ever observant eyes from staring through him.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh nothing. I'm just thinking how nice it is to have a boyfriend. All those losers in my guild who believe in 2D have nothing on this. Take that, Zako. Taruchi's got you beat on the leaderboards and real life."</p><p> </p><p>Chikage could feel his own expression curl into a smile. Maybe it wasn't weird to find your own boyfriend this endearing.</p><p> </p><p>"This Taruchi sure sounds like a winner. Maybe I should date him instead."</p><p> </p><p>Itaru straightened up in his hold a bit, nipping the bottom of his chin with a light kiss before settling his head against the curl of his collar. Bright eyes still shining through the dim shadow.</p><p>Then musingly, "I'm not sure the mask could do things like that, so I think you've got the better end of the deal here. But whatever makes you happy, senpai~"</p><p> </p><p><em>Whatever makes me happy, huh</em>.</p><p> </p><p>In this moment, in a home filled with so much love, and family, Chikage never thought he'd be allowed to ever have again. He couldn't find anything else in the world that would make him as happy as he was now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can consider it a continuation of my solo quest to make them cuddle all week long.</p><p>This time I tried typing it out from more Chikage's pov~ Also I tried formatting it to be easier to read?</p><p>I didn't really mean to write a day 2 fic, but I was just giddy from all the comment from my last one; so I wanted to give back to you all who are kindly encouraging me to write more. Thank you very much for all the support! I hope you like it! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>